Episode 59
ライディング・デュエル！！|romaji = Chika Raidingu Dyueru!!|englishtitle =Dueling's Most Wanted |type = Anime|airs = June 7, 2015 (Japanese) September 23, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 58|next = Episode 60|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Underground Riding Duel!!" ( ライディング・デュエル！！ Chika Raidingu Dyueru!!), known as "Dueling's Most Wanted" in the Dub version, is the fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Dennis deployed his Pendulum Summon in his Duel against Shun. Detecting that Summon, Roget, the Director of the Security, decided to keep an eye on them. On the other hand, Reira was depressed since Reiji is not with him. Yūya wants to make Reira smile, but a slight difference in their opinions caused some hostility between Crow and Yūya. Summary Dennis recaps, explaining that the self-styled promoter Gallager led him and Gongenzaka to an Underground Dueling Arena, a place for illegal gambling Duels. In his search for strong Duelists, Shun entered the arena, and with his popularity and skill snatched the spot as Number One. In an attempt to liven up the crowd, Gallager had Dennis Duel Shun, since ten consecutive wins in the arena means entry into the Friendship Cup, so Dennis challenged Shun. Dennis declared a Pendulum Summon, bringing out his "Entermage Ball Rider" and two "Entermage Wing Sandwichman". "Pendulum Summon?" the Director asks. One of his aides confirms it; the Summon was detected in the Underground Dueling Arena. The Director orders that men be sent out ASAP, as they may have concealed themselves there, and he places a white knight down. The crowd are shocked to see three monsters Summoned at once, with the Level 5 or higher monster card not needing Releases. Dennis's monsters face off against Shun's "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon", and both players have 100 LP and no cards in their hands. introduces the Pendulum Summon to the crowd.]] Gallager laughs and asks the crowd how that is; are they surprised? That's exactly why Gallager has his eye on Dennis. The crowd remember Dennis and Gongenzaka's Duel at Central Park, and they realize that the Summon is the same. Gallager confirms it, and he describes the Summon as akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck. Its name is the Pendulum Summon! That's what he, the great promoter Gallager, has in store for them today, a treasure among treasures. The Commons cheer and the Tops watch from their private boxes. Dennis tells the crowd that that's not all, and to feast their eyes on this. He activates the effect of "Wing Sandwichman". Since he controls another "Wing Sandwichman", he can target one monster he controls and have it become the same Level as "Wing Sandwichman". Xyz Summons "Entermage Shadow Maker".]] He chooses "Ball Rider", and both "Wing Sandwichman" stamp it with their shields, increasing "Ball Rider" to Level 5. Gongenzaka observes that thanks to the effect of "Wing Sandwichman", Dennis now controls three Level 5 monsters. Dennis overlays the Level 5 "Wing Sandwichman" and "Ball Rider", and he chants, "Arrive, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Entermage Shadow Maker!" Gallager asks the crowd how they like that, have they gotten their eyeful? A Pendulum Summon turns into an Xyz Summon! The crowd cheer again, and Dennis laughs that the audience's hearts have been captured; he's simply magnificent. man observes that if Kurosaki is defeated then the money is really going to roll in.]] One of the Commons comments that if this goes on, then Shun is done for. His girlfriend sadly laments that she doesn't want Shun to lose, but Master Dennis is great too, much to the man's displeasure. Another man with a criminal mark beside them observes that Shun has both popularity and the Number One spot, so if he's defeated then the money is really going to roll in. Gallager asks how this will turn out; will Shun maintain his spot as the Number One, or will Dennis claim the spot and become their new Number One? Will it be Shun or Dennis, Dennis or Shun? activates the effect of the Equip Magic Card "Raptor's Ultimate Mace".]] Dennis apologizes to Shun, stating that he'll be taking the Number One spot. Shun smirks, and Dennis tells Shun that the loser will be him. They both accelerate, something that Gongenzaka notes with disapproval, commenting that they are both consumed by bloodlust. Dennis powerslides and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Blaze Falcon" with "Shadow Maker". "Shadow Maker" slices "Blaze Falcon" into six pieces with its massive scissors, destroying it. In response, Shun activates the effect of the Equip Magic Card "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" since the equipped monster was destroyed; reducing the damage to zero and adding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", and Dennis calls it a useless struggle, commenting that even if Shun has added the card to his hand, he can't use it during Dennis's turn. He has no monsters on the field, so he's lost. activating his Trap Card "Light Speed Attack".]] Shun responds by activating a Trap Card, "Light Speed Attack", which allows him to activate a Quick-Play Magic Card from his hand. He activates "Revolution Force", taking control of an Xyz Monster on his opponent's field and using that monster as Xyz Material to Summon a "Raid Raptors" monster that is one Rank higher. The crest on the card flashes out, and "Shadow Maker" uses one of its Overlay Units before reappearing on Shun's field and entering the Overlay Network, and Shun chants, "Proud falcon, spread your wings dyed with the blood of heroes. Advance along the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!" Gongenzaka observes that there are no monsters on Dennis' field, asking if it's a commendable reversal. Gallager is shocked, praising Shun's move and stating that this is surely the most suited match-up for their Number One. " emerges from the shadow of "Revolution Falcon".]] As he laughs, the shadow of "Revolution Falcon" suddenly begins to extend; and "Shadow Maker" emerges from it. Shun and Gongenzaka are shocked, since "Shadow Maker" should have become one of "Revolution Falcon's" Overlay Units, but Dennis explains that the effect of "Shadow Maker" is activated when it is targeted by a card effect, allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another from his Extra Deck. Shun remarks on the card's ability to recreate its own shadow, as the two monsters face off. evacuates the Tops.]] In the shadows, a Security officer whispers into his microphone for the squads to report it. Squad 2 reports that deployment is complete, as do Squads 3, 4 and 5. Areas C and D are both blocked off. The officer asks about the Tops, and another officer informs him that their evacuation will be completed in three minutes. The officer tells them to take action in three minutes. Dennis suggests to Shun that they liven things up again, and both Duelists accelerate even further. Just as Shun pulls ahead, the lights snap off, and the energy blades of Dennis and Shun's Duel Disks dematerialize. "'s surrounding the Commons.]] Their D-Wheels soon shut down as well, and Dennis is sent tumbling from his D-Wheel, while Shun is able to leap off and land safely. As soon as they come to a stop, spotlights snap on them, and the crowd are confused, asking if it's a blackout. A Security officer informs them that this is Security, and all of them are under arrest for engaging in illegal Riding Duels. The Commons panic and attempt to flee as Security orders them not to resist. He repeats his orders as Security officers surround Shun and Dennis. Gallager flees through the stunned crowd, with Gongenzaka hot on his heels and telling him to wait, but materialized "Gate Blocker"'s cut him off from Gallager and he is cornered by Security, uttering an expression of regret. , Shun and Dennis are arrested.]] Later, an officer informs the Director that they have secured Commons from the audience that are suspected to be dangerous characters, and they also have the two Xyz and Pendulum Summoners and their accomplice. Viewing Gongenzaka, Dennis, and Shun on a screen, the Director congratulates the officer before ordering him to continue expanding the search area. He orders the underground area to be thoroughly searched, as the others may have sought shelter among the Commons, and to restrain anyone who resists by any means necessary. The officer replies, "Understood" and signs off. The Director looks at his chessboard with a smirk, commenting that it's perfect; now they can give the City a major cleanup. holds up his "Gigantech Fighter".]] Frank holds up his "Gigantech Fighter" monster and declares a Synchro Summon. Tanner tells him that he can't since he doesn't control a Tuner monster. Frank apologizes, and Tanner reprimands him, claiming that Frank said that he wouldn't cheat. Reira sits on the steps to Crow's house as the two Commons boys Duel, and he wonders where Reiji is. Yūya steps outside, asking Frank and Tanner where Serena and Shingo are. Frank asks if they mean the "scary big-sis" and the "big brother with the ego" (an approximate translation of Shingo's habit of using the personal pronoun "ore-sama"). reminds Reira that walking around City right now is bound to be dangerous.]] Tanner replies that he hasn't seen them, and Yūya irritably muses that they must have run off into the City center again. He looks up at one of the Tops' towering complexes, admitting that he doesn't think that they would go up that high, but they're such a handful. Reira gets up, and Yūya asks where he is going. Reira states that he's going to look for Reiji and runs down the stairs, and Yūya tells him sharply that he can't. Reira stops short, and Yūya apologizes, reassuring Reira that Yūya isn't mad. Reira whispers, "big brother", and Yūya reminds him that walking around the City right now is bound to be dangerous; Crow said that, remember? Yūya suggests that they wait for now, reassuring Reira that he'll definitely let him see Reiji. attacks directly with "Moonlight Cat Dancer".]] Serena attacks directly with "Moonlight Cat Dancer", who lands a kick and reduces the LP of Serena's opponent from 500 to zero. "Cross Over" dissolves and Shingo claps her, commenting that that's the eighth one so far. He observes that she said that she was looking for Yuzu, but so far all she seems to be doing is Dueling; will it be okay on the Yuzu front? Serena replies that looking for Yuzu is important, but so is looking for strong Duelists. asking who's the strongest Duelist around.]] She deactivates her Duel Disk and kneels down in front of her opponent, fiercely asking him who the strongest Duelist here is. The shaken boy nods to a poster of Jack Atlas. Shingo muses that he's been seeing his name around a lot, and Serena asks the boy where she can Duel him. In a nearby alleyway, a Security officer reports to the Director, telling him that their target is locked; the girl from the other day who Fusion Summoned, and the blonde is with her too. The Director orders him to continue keeping tabs on them, as the other Pendulum Summoner must be where they are headed. learns from Yūya that Serena and Shingo went off on their own again.]] Crow learns from Yūya that Serena and Shingo went off on their own again. Crow mutters "Seriously", asking how many times he has to remind them not to move above ground in the daytime. Yūya apologizes, and reassures Crow that he'll talk to them. The door opens, and a man in a Riding Dueling suit comes in with a bag in his arms, claiming that he brought what Crow asked for. As soon as he sees Yūya, he crossly asks if Yūya is still here. Yūya recognizes the man as one of Crow's comrades who rescued them, and Crow introduces his comrade as Shinji. Yūya thanks Shinji, and Shinji points out that Yūya is still wanted by Security, and tells him not to get the kids involved. Yūya reassures them that he'll be careful. Shinji lightens up when the kids come in, cheered by Shinji's presence, something that makes Yūya smile. kids suspect Shinji of stealing.]] Shinji tips a pile of sweets and biscuits out from the bag, explaining that he brought them some treats. Frank is appreciative, and Amanda asks if Shinji stole them. Shinji is offended, claiming that he got them at a bargain, but the kids all shoot skeptical looks at him, and he indignantly asks what those are for. He tells them to never mind, and to sit down and eat. He calls over to Reira and tells him to come over and have some food; describing it as a gift from the Commons as he holds up a doughnut with a smile. warns them to be careful, since Security still have their eyes peeled all over City.]] Shinji comments that he'd better be heading off, and Crow thanks him. Shinji warns them to be careful, since Security still have their eyes peeled all over City. The kids bid him goodbye, and heads out and quickly makes his way off the premises. The kids dig into the food appreciatively, and Crow tells Reira to come over and eat. Reira doesn't move, so Crow comments that he'd better be quick or it'll all disappear. Reira still doesn't move, and Crow reassures him that there's no need for him to stand on ceremony; come over and eat. Reira finally asks if that is an order, and Crow bursts out laughing, commenting that Reira's been there for three days and this is the first time he's said anything. telling Reira that if he wants an order, he can go and wash his hands before eating.]] Crow puts his hands on Reira's shoulders, telling Reira that if he wants an order, he can go and wash his hands before eating. Reira nods and heads to the sink. Crow tells the other kids to go over and wash up as well, and Amanda protests that they're already eating. Crow replies that it's an order, so there are no excuses. Crow and Yūya watch Reira wash his hands with the other kids, and Crow asks why Reira is so timid. Yūya admits that he doesn't know. Sighing, Crow reassures Yūya that since Reira is just a kid, he'll be fine moving around freely, since if he makes a mistake, he can just try to do better next time. Yūya admits that he wants to put a smile on Reira's face again, and not just Reira, he wants to fill the whole world with smiles. Crow smiles wryly, commenting that happiness is having a full stomach and Yūya doesn't get it at all. Yūya replies that smiles are symbols of happiness, and Crow asks if smiles will fill one's stomach. and Crow argue.]] Yūya retorts that it doesn't matter how much you fill your stomach if you aren't smiling; you can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness. "First you have to fill your stomach!" Crow yells. "Smiles come second." Yūya replies that that's not so, and Crow apologizes for being offensive, but those are obviously the words of someone who's well off. Yūya irritably asks what Crow said, protesting that a full stomach obviously isn't enough. Crow snaps that filling one's stomach takes priority, and Yūya retorts that that's not so, as the kids take notice of the argument. and Yūya's argument.]] Crow cheekily asks the kids if they're happiest when they eat their fill, but they don't respond, and Crow irritably asks them to say something, what about Reira? Reira freezes up in shock, and Yūya takes advantage to suggest that smiles are what make one happy, right Reira? Crow and Yūya's argument descends into them shouting "Food!" and "Smiles" at one another, as all four kids shoot skeptical looks at the young adults. Deciding that the other won't get it, Yūya and Crow challenge one another to a Duel, Yūya vowing to show Crow the Entertainment Dueling his father perfected. In a junk-laden alleyway, Shingo looks at various advertisements depicting Jack, commenting that he's quite the celebrity. Serena states that she's looking forward to seeing if he lives up to his reputation. They notice two patrolling Security cars, and Serena observes that Security is tighter the closer they get to the City central. Shingo agrees, and then he suggests that they head back since he's hungry. vs. Yūya.]] Crow tells Yūya that he'll slam the importance of a full stomach into Yūya's rock-hard skull. Yūya replies that he'll prove that smiles are what's most important, and the two exchange another yell of "Food! Smiles!" Frank comments that there no helping it, and Tanner agrees that Yūya and Crow are getting nowhere like this. Amanda comments that they're so immature. Yūya and Crow yell, "Duel!", and Yūya's Duel Disk activates the Field Magic Card, "Cross Over". The platforms materialize, and the Action Cards scatter. Yūya takes the first turn, and declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" much to the kids' surprise. Confirming that he is addressing the kids, Yūya states that henceforth, his trusty monsters will treat the kids to a Pendulum Summon. is excited to see a Pendulum Summon.]] Amanda and Frank are excited, and Tanner urges Yūya to hurry. Yūya tells them to give him a round of applause if he accomplishes it magnificently. Crow asks if Yūya is going for it all at once, and Yūya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this, he can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. Reira watches as Frank calls it awesome and Tanner continues to urge him to hurry. Yūya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" is amazed by Yūya's Pendulum Summon.]] He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Silver Claw", "Entermate Warrior Tiger" and last but not least, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Frank and Tanner are amazed, Amanda noting the Summon of three monsters at once. Yūya states that in the blink of an eye, his Pendulum Summon made smiles blossom on the faces of these three children, and he bows. The kids all cheer, and Crow confidently calls it a little bit of reception. Yūya ends his turn, and the first act. Serena and Shingo return, Serena surprised to see Crow and Yūya Dueling, and Shingo comments that they got up to something interesting in his absence. Advance Summons "Assault Black Feather - Kunai the Drizzle".]] Crow declares, "Let's go! Hungry Duel start!" and then he draws a card. Since he controls no cards, he can Special Summon "Black Feather - Gust the Backblast" from his hand. Then since he controls a "Black Feather" monster, he Special Summons "Black Feather - Oroshi the Squall" from his hand, which he tells to show itself. Tanner observes that Crow Summoned two monsters in an instant as well. Next Crow Releases "Oroshi" to Advance Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kunai the Drizzle". Crow states that even without Pendulum Summoning calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat. Yūya comments that their first stages have been quite exciting, and Crow grins, commenting that it Yūya is using Pendulum Summoning, then Crow will use Synchro Summoning. Yūya is surprised, since Crow doesn't appear to control any Tuner monsters. Synchro Summons "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower".]] Crow tells Yūya not to underestimate the power of his "Black Feathers". He explains that since "Kunai the Drizzle" was Advance Summoned by Releasing a "Black Feather" monster, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 "Kunai the Drizzle" with the Level 2 "Gust the Backblast" and chants "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" Frank cheers the Synchro Summon, and Tanner points out that Pendulum Summoning is pretty cool too. suggests that Reira is surely on Yūya's side.]] Amanda cheekily asks if Tanner is on Yūya's side, and Frank chimes in, even after everything that Crow has done for them? Tanner protests that Pendulum Summoning is still cool. Amanda suggests that Reira is surely on Yūya's side, right? Yūya cheerfully replies that as long as he's got Reira's support, he's got the support of a hundred men on his side. Reira looks away, much to Yūya's depression and Crow's glee. Crow comments that children are honest, and Reira is on his side after all, isn't he? Reira looks away from Crow, and Crow starts feeling bad. gets caught.]] Shinji speeds up on his D-Wheel, yelling that it's Security, telling them to run since they're surrounded. Serena asks if they were followed, and Shingo looks up to see a Security officer fire an energy net at Crow. Crow yells that this is bad before the net snares him, causing "Raikiri" to vanish. Another officer blasts a net at Yūya, and he too is captured, "Odd-Eyes" and the "Cross Over" Action Field fading away. saves Reira.]] Cursing, Shinji tries to escape, but is quickly surrounded, as is Shingo. Serena is captured, yelling at the officers to let her go. She looks up to see the kids just in time to see Tsukikage speed in. Tsukikage meets her eyes, grabs Reira, and speeds away. Yūya looks around for Reira, but when he can't see him he goes into a panic, asking where Reira is. Crow, who is pinned down by Security officers, yells at them to get away from the children. Yūya desperately screams Reira's name. Featured Duels Shun Kurosaki vs. Dennis Macfield ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Shun has 100 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" in Attack Position which is equipped with "Raptor's Ultimate Mace", increasing its ATK by 1000 (Rank Star 5/1000 → 2000/2000) and 1 Set card. Dennis has 100 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls two copies of "Entermage Wing Sandwichman" (CG Star 5/1800/2100) and "Entermage Ball Rider" (CG Star 4/1000/1800); "Entermage Water Dancer" (Right Pendulum Scale 2) and "Entermage Fire Dancer" (Left Pendulum Scale 6) in his Pendulum Zones and no Set cards. It is currently Dennis's turn. '''Turn 4: Dennis' As Dennis controls two copies of "Wing Sandwichman", he activates the effect of one copy by making all monsters he controls the same Level as the other copy. Since "Ball Rider" is the only card between them, its Level is changed via this effect ("Ball Rider": CG Star 4 → 5). He then overlays his three Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Entermage Shadow Maker" (Rank Star 5/2600/1000/3 ORU) in Attack Position. "Shadow Maker" attacks and destroys "Blaze Falcon". Shun activates the other effect of "Raptor's Ultimate Mace", which makes all battle damage to the controller of the equipped monster from the battle to 0 and lets him add a "Rank-Up-Magic" Magic Card from his Deck to his hand. Shun adds "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force" to his hand. He activates his face-down "Light Speed Attack", which lets him activate a Instant Magic Cards from his hand. He activates "Revolution Force", which allows him to gain control of an opponent's Xyz Monster, then Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster by using it as the Overlay Unit. As "Shadow Maker" was targeted by a card effect, Dennis activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another copy of "Entermage Shadow Maker" (Rank Star 5/2600/1000) from his Extra Deck. "Revolution Force" resolves, Shun takes control of the first "Shadow Maker" and then performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change, Ranking it Up to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" (Rank Star 6/2000/3000/1 ORU) in Attack Position. At this moment, officers from Security come in and arrest everyone in the arena except for the citizens of the Tops, so the Duel ends with no result. Serena vs. Unknown Duelist At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unknown turn. Serena controls "Moonlight Cat Dancer" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position, while her opponent controls no cards and has 500 LP remaining. Serena's turn "Cat Dancer" attacks directly (Opponent: 500 → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700), "Entermate Warrior Tiger" (CG Star 4/1700/500) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Turn 2: Crow Since Crow doesn't control any cards, he Special Summons "Black Feather - Gust the Backblast" (CG Star 2/900/1400) from his hand in Attack Position, via its own effect. As he now controls a "Black Feather" monster, he Special Summons "Black Feather - Oroshi the Squall" (CG Star 1/400/600) from his hand in Attack Position, via its own effect. He Releases "Oroshi" to Advance Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kunai the Drizzle" (CG Star 5/2100/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Kunai" was Advance Summoned by Releasing a "Black Feather" monster, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 2 "Gust" with the Level 5 Tuner monster "Kunai" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (CG Star 7/2600/2000) in Attack Position. At this moment, officers from Security come in and arrest everyone else present, except for the kids, so the Duel ends with no result. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Crow Hogan Shun Kurosaki Dennis Macfield Security Frank Serena Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2